


A Tale of Grief

by Arrin_Stardust



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, I mean my teacher liked it, M/M, Suicide, short as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrin_Stardust/pseuds/Arrin_Stardust
Summary: Just a little story I wrote for school. It got good responses, so I figured I'd just say fuck it and publish it.





	A Tale of Grief

"Oh God. What have I done?" Caiden's voice shakes as he looks at the scene around him. People's bodies litter the floor as he begins to cry, looking at the faces of those who had trusted him. "This... This wasn't meant to happen... I did what he told me to. I didn't mean to get involved again. So why? Why are they all dead?" 

Red and blue lights flash onto the scene as Caiden continues to silently cry, tears flooding down his face as he looks upon the face of his lover, his friends, dead by  _ his _ mistake,  _ his fault _ . 

He snarls, then stands as the police enter the scene, flashlights searching, and turns around to face them, eyes harsh and cold. 

"They will pay for this." 

"Two weeks. Two weeks since the attack, and this guy's become a mass murderer. Twenty-eight dead in half the days, and every single one by him. Working alone. Look, I know most of us knew him. He was a very dear friend to most of us, believe me, I don't want to take him in as much as you do, but it's something we have to do. We're the police. It's our job." Captain Katherine Harrison stands up, a hard glint in her eye. She squares her shoulders, takes a deep breath, and calls the order to go in. 

Her force runs in, and it's silent for a moment. One long, blissful moment, stretching out into a thousand before coming crashing down. 

"There he is!" One man, David, she thinks, yells. She instantly turns, locks onto Caiden's position, and bolts in his direction, her combat boots striking the floor at increasing volumes. As soon as he heard the scream, he saw her team and began to run. Seeing her, though, he stops. 

"Why did you have to come, Katherine? You know why I'm doing this, why stop me? Don't they deserve this?  _ Don't you want this? _ _ Revenge? Their bodies dead at your feet."  _

"Oh, Caiden." Her heart breaks at the sight of him. His face is gaunt and hollow, his eyes still full of pain, so much pain. "I know what you're going through. I know  _ you. _ If you were still the same person I knew, even a little, you'd think it was your fault. I can see that, so why? Why kill all those people? It won't bring him back. It won't bring any of them back."

"It'll bring them closure. My team deserves it.  _ He _ deserves it. And you're right, I do blame myself. It was my fault. I got involved in a case I shouldn't have, you should already know that. These people threatened me, then killed everyone, and now I'm killing them. Then I'll die, and the cycle will be complete." Caiden's bitter look of grim satisfaction after he talks about his death stops her from continuing to argue. 

"Caiden, we will be bringing you in. You're obviously a danger, not only to others but to yourself as well. Let us help you. Let  _ me _ help you."

"I'm too far gone. It's too late for me. Even if I did go with you, we both know I'd be in jail for the rest of my life, and if not that, I'd go to jail, and then be stuck in a mental hospital. I'm too unstable."

He smiles at her, a soft, kind smile, even as her team surrounds him, and pulls out a box. He presses a button.

"Don’t blame yourself for this."

Four concurrent explosions sound off as he nods to her, the smile still on his face, then pulls out a knife before burying it handle deep in his stomach.

"Make sure I'm buried somewhere nice, will you?"


End file.
